


Where Your Prayers Live

by sassycashley



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Purgatory, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycashley/pseuds/sassycashley
Summary: "I prayed to you Cas, every night"





	Where Your Prayers Live

_“I prayed to you Cas,_

_Every night”_

I know

I heard every prayer

I memorized them all

Buried them under my skin

 

Most lie at the bottom of my throat

Soaked in the guilt I swallow

Some fly around in the tips of my toes

Carrying me through lonely nights

A few flutter in my stomach

Convincing me to hope

 

My favorites though

They swim in my heart

Their fins tired from fighting

My greedy hands

As I grab for them

Just to hear them sing

_“Come_   _home_   _to me”_

One more time

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my favorite poem I've written so far. (I have so many saved for fics on my phone) but this one - I think I must be improving. I'll post more poetry to this as a series, although it won't be in any order whatsoever. Follow me on tumblr as sassycassbutts for more dean/cas :)


End file.
